The Usefulness of History
by LilaStar
Summary: Sirius discovers that Muggle history might not be as dull as it seems, especially when it conserns love and empires. SLASH- RLSB. Inspired by the movie 'Alexander'. One-shot.


AN- Okay. So. The movie 'Alexander' totally rocked my socks and I am hereby obsessed with Hephaestian (yes, there are a million and a half ways to spell his name, I just picked the one I liked!!) So this happened. A combination of obsessions. THIS IS SLASH. No like, no read. Don't bother to flame me.

On second thought, I've never had a real flame. Go ahead. I'd love to be able to share in the experience of a good flame. Plus my marshmallows could use something to roast over…

Disclaimer: Pups are not mine. Alexander and Hephaestian are real historical people, and thus I don't own them either. I just talk about them.

--------------------------------------------

Sirius sighed and glared at the canopy of his four poster bed in frustration. He was bored, mind-splittingly, totally, abso-bloody-lutely bored. And there was no one around to do anything about it. And he'd already had dinner so it would be pointless to go to the kitchens. So as of right now, he was lying, spread-eagle fashion, on his bed and staring into empty space. Or at the boring red curtains to be more precise. However that was not the point at all. The point was that he was bored. And Remus was reading. AGAIN.

Remus had been reading the same book for the past two weeks. Anytime he wasn't working, studying, pranking, or doing his prefect duties, he had his nose in that old, leather-bound book. Sweet Merlin, he even read while he ATE.

So that's exactly what he was doing at this very moment down in a nice cushy armchair by the fireplace in the Commons while James was off trying to seduce Lily (like that would EVER work) and Peter was off doing Merlin knows what. Probably sneaking around trying to seduce some female rat. After all, he couldn't seem to get a human girlfriend, being an animagi had to be good for SOMETHING.

But still that left Sirius up here while the beautifully oblivious and thoroughly frustrating creature known as Remus Lupin was READING. Bloody stupid book was stealing his attention away from where it belonged.

It suddenly occurred to Sirius that he was wasting his efforts complaining to an empty room and his energy would be put to far better use trying to get between Remus and that infernal book.

So he hopped up and scampered off to do just that, glad to be a little less bored.

--------------------------------------------

Remus, as predicted, was still curled up in the armchair by the fire. Sirius actually had to stop for a moment out of shock at how the firelight was bouncing around in the tawny locks of hair that kept falling over Remus's eyes. He'd blow at it a few times and it would keep falling down, so he finally relented and used a graceful hand to tuck it behind his ear. It would promptly fall right back down again where the cycle continued.

Sirius stood there for a solid five minutes, completely entranced, before shaking himself and reminding himself for the umpteenth time that boys were not described as 'beautiful' or 'graceful', and that even if they WERE, he shouldn't be the one that described him...them…as such. Damn.

Okay, so Remus was an exception. He was beautiful AND graceful and simply perfect in every way. The way his hair fell, the little hints of gold in it, the way his eyes sparkled and danced when he laughed and his lips just curved into that slight smile, almost a smirk, but kinder…Beautiful.

Sirius sighed in defeat. Once again, his heart and logic won out and he had to admit it to himself.

He was in love with his best friend.

But SHHHH! Don't tell anyone.

--------------------------------------------

Remus had heard Sirius walk down, had noticed that he still hadn't moved from the base of the stairs.

"Sirius?" he called without looking up from the book, "Are you planning on standing there all day?" He glanced up then and smiled softly at the startled look on Sirius's face. It always seemed to surprise the poor boy when he talked to him without looking.

All the same, Sirius walked over and sat down.

"You know it creeps me out when you do that." He stated as he flopped down in the armchair across from Remus.

"Which is exactly why I perfected the art of it." Remus smiled and kept reading. They sat in silence for a while, Remus reading, and Sirius watching.

Oddly, watching Remus read wasn't boring at all. Mind you it would be rather difficult to explain should Remus choose to look up…

..Which of course he did.

"Is there something on my nose that I just don't know about?"

Sirius blushed slightly, but recovered quickly. "No, it's perfectly fine. What IS that you've been reading anyways?" Sirius asked quickly, in an attempt to change the subject.

Remus smiled. "Good, I thought it might be falling off or something from the way you've been staring at me for the past half an hour." His smile grew as Sirius blushed brighter. "And it's a muggle history book. Greek history."

"MUGGLE? HISTORY?!?" Sirius exclaimed in shock. "THAT'S what's been keeping your attention away from…for the past two weeks?!?"

"Well...yes." Remus replied simply. "It's fascinating."

"How could history of ANY sort be fascinating?"

"When it's talking about how the love of two men for each other helped to build an empire…It piques the interest of a poufy, book-obsessed werewolf like myself." Remus had leaned in close to whisper the last bit into Sirius's ear.

Sirius blinked. That first bit was definitely new information to him. Shock must have been evident on his face because Remus winced and looked away.

"Shouldn't have said that."

Sirius smiled softly. "No, I'm rather glad you did. I'm pretty sure I'm a bit of that myself."

"You?" Remus looked back at him in shock.

"Yes, me. Now about these fellows, how is it that their love built an empire? It sounds rather like something I'd like to try. And empire could be fun to build." Sirius sounds truly interested. Remus was shocked- to say the least.

"Well, first off then. Have you ever heard of Alexander the Great?"

Sirius nodded. "Talked about him slightly in Muggle Studies. Something about him conquering most of the world after being tutored by Aristotle, the wizard…or something like that."

"Yes, him. Well, that's the empire we're talking about here. Ever heard of Hephaestian?"

"Not ringing any bells." Sirius stretched and rested his feet on the edge of Remus's chair.

"Shame, you really should read up on the muggle gay heroes, there aren't many wizarding ones."

"Alright, stop berating me, who was he?"

"Alexander's lover and most trusted companion."

"And what does this have to do with building empires?"

Remus sighed and launched into a two hour discussion of Alexander's strategies, achievements, and difficulties, highlighting how Hephaestian helped and supported him. An extra hour was devoted to explaining the importance of the tombs of Achilles and Patroklus.

Most people had steered clear of them during the time they were talking. After all, Sirius in deep discussion usually meant that someone was going to be pranked and that it would be spectacular.

And yet, it seemed that now, as midnight rolled around, that they were the only ones left. James and Peter had both stopped by, but left as soon as they realized that something remotely _educational _was being discussed. So that left them as they were now, ensconced not in separate chairs, but on a couch, pouring over the leather-bound book.

Sirius chuckled as Remus stifled a yawn. "Sleepy Moony?"

"A bit, but I'm enjoying this. For some reason, you're interested. And this has been one of the most enjoyable evenings I've ever had."

Sirius smiled. "Then let's have more of them. I'm still learning how to create my own empire- just like Alexander did." He grinned cockily.

Remus just laughed and smiled indulgently. But the look faded to shock as Sirius reached out and cupped his cheek with his hand.

"Will you be my Hephaestian?" he asked softly, leaning in close to Remus, so close that Remus felt the breath of the question against his cheek.

"Yours? I already am." Remus smiled and closed the gap between them for a gentle kiss. It abruptly ended as Sirius broke out into a huge grin and swept the smaller boy into his arms, leapt up and spun him around the room. Remus couldn't help but laugh with joy.

When Sirius set him back down, he quickly reclaimed his lips in passionate kiss with soon had both of the gasping and wanting more- tongues colliding and bodies molding together, causing a delicious friction that was simultaneously frustrating.

When they finally parted for air, Remus gasped and laughed.

"Thank Merlin you didn't ask me to be Bagoas."

"Who?"

"The eunuch."

Sirius gasped and crushed Remus's body to his, feeling their groins rub against each other through the fabric and kissing him soundly before dragging him to the dorms and into his bed, putting up silencing and locking charms as he did so, to show Remus just how appreciated that particular part of his anatomy was.

Remus had ever been happier.

--------------------------------------------

But the next morning, the book was missing and all that could be seen of Sirius was the top of his head while he ate. He looked up as Remus entered.

"Good morning, my Hephaestian, shall we start on that empire today?" Remus smiled and sat beside him. Sirius leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Remus blushed.

James stared.

"You can be Bagoas." Sirius stated simply before returning to his food and the book.

Remus laughed and James decided he just didn't want to know.

--------------------------------------------

THE END! Feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope it wasn't too cheesy. A few notes now…

-Alexander's sexuality is highly debated. Let's not go there and leave it as is for the purposes of this story. It is, after all, one of many ideas.

-Greek and Macedonian names are insane and spelled in way too many ways. Forgive me if I didn't use the one you're familiar with.

-A Eunuch is a man castrated for some practical purpose, usually like guarding a harem.

-Castrated means that the guy no long has part or all of his…equipment shall we say.

-I don't have beta, I never have. Leave my errors in peace


End file.
